Onii-chan ReisixOC
by bluegirl02.reini
Summary: Reisi has a little sister that he doesn't know, neither her. full summary inside, OCs, OOC, ReisixOCxSaruhiko
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Munakata Reisi has a younger sister, and it's annoying him. First, her name is almost the same as him, 'Reini' and second, her personalities are just like a copy of his. But, little did he know, that Reini keeps a secret from anyone. What's her secret will be revealed in a few chapters in the future. Now, let's see our SCEPTER4's King handle his first week, or maybe Reini's last week, with their new family member.

Warnings: MunakataxOCxSaruhiko, a bit angst (maybe yes, maybe no), family love. No yaoi for this time for a while.

~(=o=)~

Chapter 1: the meeting

Reisi's POV

"Excuse me mom, but can you say who this girl is again?"

"Hey! Who are you calling a girl! I'm 17!"

"But you are a girl for me!"

"Okay kids that's enough. Reisi, this is you younger sister, Reini. And Reini, this is your older brother, Reisi"

"How can I have an/a older brother/younger sister?"

"It's kind of a long story, let's we sit first?"

I nod to my mother and sit on the couch, that girl, who's her name again? Rei, Rei, oh, Reini sit on my right side while mom in front of us. She takes a deep breath and look at us

"Exactly you two-"

"WHAT!"

I look at Reini immediately when she shouts. She standing, a shock looks on her face and look at mom

"Reini, stop doing that, I'm not done yet"

"Oh yeah, *chuckle* sorry mom"

And she sit's again. I sigh and put my head on my hand that rest on the couch arm rest.

"Like I say, you two, don't cut it Reini *point her index finger to Reini*"

"I won't, I won't *pout*"

"Okay, you two are your father's kids. For this time, Reini was with her mother's cousin and turn his name from 'Munakata Reini' into 'Kazama Reini' (A/N : LOL, I always want to be a Kazama with Jin-nii sama XDDDDDDDDDDD)"

"How can you know this?"

"Because when you're seven, Reisi, your dad come home late and said that because he was drunk, he took a woman. I was shock, I am, but knowing that your dad taking the responsibility until she gave birth and it was a girl. We still keep it a secret and after I met the woman, she was a good woman. And, she decided to leave with Reini, and Reini..."

"Yes?"

"Your name... Do you know who gave it and what's the meaning?"

"I don't know... But for me, 'Reini' is from a number '0' and '2'. On Japanese, '0' is 'Rei' while '2' is 'Ni'. So, I'm guessing that my name is from number, and also at Kazama, I have an older brother too, and he's at the same age as him *point finger at Reisi*"

"Excuse me, I had a name here, and it's not 'him' but 'Reisi'"

"Oh, yeah, whatever"

"Mom, is she really her daughter?"

"Yes, her dark blue hair and light blue eyes are belonged to her"

"But she's not the only one has that characteristic"

"One more, show him Reini"

"Okay"

She stand in front of me, and roll her right hand sleeves up revealing some marks, bruises, and what interest me is a tattoo.

_'Is she being tortured before?'_

"What's that?"

"This is a tattoo that representing you as a Kazama, this is the proof"

"How is it again?"

"Reisi, do you listening to what I just said? She's from Kazama, and now she's return to Munakata"

"I still don't believe that"

"Well, it's fine if you're not"

I look at her roll down her sleeves again and sit beside me

"Ne... Ust... E... Nyway..."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

_'Okay... She's a terrible liar...'_

"Now, now kids, back to the topics. Reini, the one who gave you the name isn't only your mother, but also me and your father. The purpose is so you know, you has an older siblings, and I don't hate your mom, I love her like she's my sister, and we want her to stay, but she don't want it"

"I know about that, my mom and Jin told me about that, they always told me when I was sad thinking who's my father and who's my older siblings-"

"Wait, why when you're sad?"

"*shrug* I don't know, maybe because I want to see you and father, Jin told me about my father and imagine you"

"For what are you doing that?"

"I don't know either, I forgot to ask him because every time he does that, I'll forgot what I want to do and just... Thinking if it's true, and it's not"

"What?"

"We're imagine you could be like a punk or something that I can fight with, but seeing you, I lose my expectation *sigh*"

I glare at her and move closer to her a little only to shout at her

"What do you mean by that!"

"Well, Jin and I always fight, and I always imagine you can be like him"

"Well sorry that I'm not like that, but can you use an aura?"

"Aura?"

"You don't even know aura? That's mean you can't use it, pathetic"

After I'm saying that, I feel a slap on my cheek and see her standing in front of me, and she looks like holding back tears, and she run up stairs.

"Reisi..."

"Yes mom?"

"Don't talk about aura or strength when she's around for this few days"

"Why?"

"... A few days ago, her mother dies... Killed by one of the kings"

"What!"

"But, it's not our, or Homra... But she don't remember"

"Is it the colorless king again?"

"We don't know... Please, Reisi, don't talk about it to her"

I stay silence for a while and sigh. Looking at my mother's sad face and I nod. She smile at me

"Thank you, Reisi"

"It's alright mom, I need to go now, and I'll be home late so just eat dinner without me"

"Okay, I'll tell that to Reini"

"Okay and mom"

"Yes dear?"

"*scratch his head* can you tell Reini that... I'm sorry?"

"*smile* of course dear, now go, before you late"

"Okay mom, I'll see you tonight"

And I leave the house. Outside, I look up to see the window next to mine that now being closed by the curtain.

'Hope she doesn't angry at me because of that'

I say to myself and walk to my car and drove to the HQ.

Normal's POV

When Reisi left the house, without his noticed, however, Reini open her curtain to see him go until a knock on the door.

"Reini, can I come in?"

"Yes, you can mom"

"Reini, Reisi said that he'll be home late, so we'll eat dinner alone, if that's okay"

"*shook head* its okay, back at Kazama, I live at a dorm, so I used to eat alone- *cough*"

"Reini, are you okay?"

"*cough* I'm okay mom *cough* just a little coughs"

"If you say so, I don't know about your profile that details yet, but I'll know it soon. And one more thing"

"Yes mom?"

"Reisi ask an apology to you"

"Apologized? Why would he ask that to me?"

"Yes, about the aura talking"

"Oh that..."

"Ah, sorry, I shouldn't bring that-"

"Its okay mom, it's not his fault as well..."

"So, you forgive him?"

"*smile* yeah"

"Okay, I'm sure Reisi will be happy with this"

"I'm sure that too"

"Okay, go take some rest now, from Tokyo to Shizume is a long trip isn't it?"

"Well, it's not that long, but I am a bit tired, maybe I'll take a nap for a while. Do you mind to wake me when the diner's ready?"

"Well, of course. Go to sleep now, have a nice dream dear"

She kisses the top of Reini's head and leave her alone. She walks to her suitcase, open it and takes some medicine. Her cough back and she drinks the medicine immediately. After she drinks it, she slump over the bed and cover herself with the blanket

'Hang on... Just for a week... Then you guys can take it...'

With those words on her mind, she closed her eyes and go to sleep.

~(=w=)~

Iva: I'm here again ^^, with another [K] story ^^

Reini: shouldn't you update your second fic than update a new one? Or study or something? You are still a student

Iva: oh shut up! I will study later

Reini: yeah… later

Iva: you should be lucky I put you in here

Reini: why would I?

Iva: because I'm planning to pair you up with Fushimi

Reini: too bad… I'm not happy, haha… shame on you, Iva

Iva: meanie! Well, don't forget to review, I'd like to see your opinions about this one ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, hope you like it XDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chapter 2 : the dinner and meeting

~(=w=)~

Reini's POV

"Reini, dear, suffer is ready"

"Mm... Okay, I'll awake now"

After I say that, mom pat my head once and leave me. I push myself into sitting position and look around. The room that once dark, now is so bright, and the curtain are already close, well, I'm the one who close it. And probably, mom is the one who turn the light on. I yawn a little and walk to the bathroom that connect to my room. After some splashing on my face and brush my teeth, I change my cloth (I didn't change my cloth when I arrive, just open my coat) and go to the dining room. The maids and butlers open the doors when look at me and bow. I nod my head a little and walk to sit at one chair. Mom's on my right side, there's an empty chair on my left side and in front of me

'The one that on my left was dad, and in front of me is Reisi's. So, he will be the person that I'll see when I'm eating, eh?'

I thought to myself and the food come. A tenderloin steak with barbecue sauce, some fries and vegetables. For drinks, I got a lemon tea, and it surprise me because I didn't tell what I want just yet. Wow, mom's really cool.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong, Reini?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing mom"

"Okay then, Reisi just called me and he will arrive soon"

"Reisi?"

"Yes, you forgave him right?"

"Of course, even tough it's just a few days ago, but I'm fine"

I smile to mom and she smile back. I close my eyes, prepare to pray and he comes.

"Ah Reisi, welcome home"

"Welcome back, Reisi"

"Yeah, I'm home"

"How's SCEPTER4 today?"

"Like usual, mom. Nothing much"

"Isn't that a good news, Reini, are you interest to join SCEPTER4?"

"Hmm? What's that? Some organization?"

"Yeah, according to aura, can I know what's your power?"

"Hmm... My aura color is blue, and... My power... Can be ice or lightning..."

"What a coincidence"

"It's not Reisi, her lightning power was from us and he uncle, right Reini?"

"Yeah, and my blue aura is from Munakata and Mishima, their lightning were also blue"

"Is that so? Can you use a sword?"

"You ask the wrong question, my hand were made for that, Reisi"

"Good, I'd like to see your sword men skill"

"Okay, that's fine with me"

I say and eat my dinner. We talk some, but mostly mom asking me about what I usually do with Kazama-Mishima, I answer the fact, sometimes lie, because mom ask

"Reini, do you ever dying?"

"No, I never"

"That means you'll have to be careful if you're become a SCEPTER4, Reini. There's a lot to risk"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind"

After done eat, Reisi took me to the dojo and we change cloth to the practice cloth. He took a pair of wood sword and throw one to me. I catch it and he charge

'An ambush, eh?'

I smirk secretly and defense, stepping back once and push him and charge, he walk side and try to hit me

"You got an open space~"

"Like I'll let you"

I say and snaking my sword, locking his and throw it up. I put the edge of my sword to his neck, not until three minutes and it's over. Thanks to him, he told me his plan

"Lesson one, don't tell your opponent if he/she has an open space. It's just like you open up your cover"

"Hmph... You're good, you can get me off guard easily"

"I told you already Reisi, my hands were made for sword"

"Okay, okay, now let's do the hand-to-hand combat. I want to see your usual move when you're still a Kazama"

"You'll see soon enough"

I say and we pull our self, leaving us with five feet away from each other. I do my fighting stance and he just stand straight in front of me

"I'll go first"

I say and charge him with 'falling tower' (A/N : Asuka Kazama's move, tap the direction panel until she run and triangle), he shield himself. I smirk and kick his foot and take one of his foot and throw his to the wall, not giving him a seconds to rest, I kick him and do (Lili's) wall stun. Looking at him, he bleed, thanks to the wall stun and I reach my hand to touch him, but my hand being held by him, and he pin me, my back was facing him.

"Let your guard down?"

"Hpmh... You think I can't broke free?"

"What?"

I push my feet up and it reach his neck, circling it and pull him down. I rise and I reach out my hand, smile to him. He smile and reach my hand and pull me into a hug. I have to say, his warmth reminds me to Jin. He use to do this, weather I win or lost, he'll hug me with satisfaction because I'm improving well

"Good one, Reini. But I like the last part, I don't know that you're that elastic"

"I don't know for myself either *giggle*"

"*chuckle* really now?"

He pat my head and I lean into his chest and I fall asleep with his arm still around me.

Reisi's POV

I watch her fall asleep in my arm and chuckle again

'She just like a normal girl, not like the girl that I have a spar with a moment ago'

I rise myself and carry her bride style to her room. After got to her room, I lay her down on her bed and told one of the maids to change her cloth. While she's changing Reini's cloth, I also change mine and go to her room, patting her head again and kiss her forehead. She yawn a little and sleep again, making me chuckle again

"You're really such a different girl, Reini..."

I whisper to myself and get out from her room to mine. Just sparing with her for a while, making all my stress go away, I used to done that with father, but he was pass away when I was 14 and also, Reini only saw him for 7 years, not much time to remember your father, that's for sure. I sigh and close my eyes and asleep.

Reini's POV

The first thing I see when I'm awake is blue, all over. Remind me of my usual room back at Kazama, but I have my own picture on my fighting stance on my wall, and with the others, like Jin, Asuka, Lili, Hwoarang and more. I yawn a little and someone open my door.

"Morning Reini"

"Morning, Reisi"

"How's your sleep after spar last night?"

"Fine, just a bit confuse"

"Confuse?"

"Yeah, usually after practice, I fall asleep at dojo and wake up at dojo"

"Jin doesn't carry you or anything?"

"How can he? We practice after dinner, that means around 8 and we still practice until dusk, or around... 2 or 3 in the morning"

"You're not tired?"

"At first, but if that becomes a routine, it won't. And thanks to that too, I can handle your weight when you pined me and when I threw you with my foot"

"Yeah, that explains it"

"Is it? Now is there something the matter that you came?"

"No, it's just that I want to give you SCEPTER4 uniform. Your size is M or S?"

"Medium, do I look like a kid to you?"

"I'm just asking, I'm just asking"

"Medium"

"You say that twice you know that"

"I know"

"Okay, after take a bath go to my room, okay"

"Okay, now get out before I splash you with the water"

He just chuckle and come to me. Ruffle my head, making it mess

"Hey!"

"*chuckle* you're just like a kid"

"But I am not!"

"Of course you're not. How can you?"

"What's that suppose to be mean?"

"Well... Think yourself"

He let go of my head and leave to his room. I pout a little and sigh, getting down from the bed and walk to the bathroom. After having a nice warm shower, I use my usual uniform and go to Reisi's room.

"Reisi, you in here?"

"Just come in"

I open the door and see him on dark blue pants and white shirt.

"So, where's mine?"

"There, on the bed"

I walk to his bed and take a look to the uniform. It's a white shirt, short pants, long dark blue cape and long blue boots. On the cape, there's a blade, and when I try to take it off, Reisi hold my hand

"You need to use the uniform first"

"Okay"

I took the uniform and go to his bathroom. After changing I go out and he throw me the sword

"Put it on the belt"

"Okay"

"Now, if you want to took the sword as well as the power, there's a key"

"And that is..."

"'Munakata, swords out'"

"Is everyone say that?"

"With their surname, yes"

"Okay, I'll try"

I put my left hand under the sword and my right hand on the handle. I took a breath and say

"Munakata, swords out"

Then an electricity shot from the swords towards me and I feel a lot power from the sword. I open my eyes (that being close when the electricity comes towards me) and see Reisi's eyes were shock.

"Reisi... What is it?"

"You... Can call it?"

"Call what?"

"The sword of damocles"

"Sword of what?"

"Damocles, a sword that representing the clan, our clan, SCEPTER4 is blue and lightning, and you can summon it"

"But how?"

"Maybe, because of father's blood in your vein, he was the King before me"

"That means..."

"You have an opportunity to be the King, or in your case, Queen"

"I don't like by the sound of it"

"You'll like it. It's so much fun, but you have to use it for good only, not like..."

"The King that killed one of the red clan?"

"How do you-"

"Secretly, I hack your laptop"

"When are you hack my laptop?"

"When you're asleep"

"But I lock my room"

"But I can unlock it from outside"

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm? Ask Jin, he thought me how when we sneaking to get out from or get in to the house"

"Is Jin..."

"A bad boy? Yeah, he is"

Reisi just sigh while shook his head, while I just chuckle. And insert my sword

"So, how can I make the sword disappear?"

"It will disappear when you close your sword or you stop unleash your power"

"Is that so... The sword is no longer there, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry"

He go to the bed, took the cape and his sword, and give me a long boots that probably until my thigh.

"Wear it and we'll leave"

"Okay"

I wear it and follow him to the dining room to breakfast.

"Morning Reisi, Reini"

"Morning mom"

We said on union and sit on our chair. I don't know why, but I'm feeling today will be great.

'I can't wait to-'

"Ow! Hot!"

"The ocha is still hot, dear. Don't sip it at once, you'll burn your tongue"

"I... I can see that..."

The maid give me the cold water and I drink it to calm my tongue

"I'm done"

"Me too"

"Okay, let's go now"

"Okay, see you later mom"

"Careful Reisi, Reini"

"We will mom, let's go Reini"

"*nod* yeah"

We walk to his car and I sit on the passenger sits while he's on the driver sit. He turn the car on an go to the HQ. We arrive 25 minutes later and we get into the office and when the door open and it then reveal a lot of people wearing the same uniform as me and Reisi. There's no doubt, this is the SCEPTER4 HQ

"Who's that chief?"

"This is the girl that I told you all about at yesterday meeting, she's my half younger sister, Munakata Reini"

"Hey, my name's Munakata Reini, hope we can get along"

"Reini? Her name is almost like you"

"Yeah, at first it was annoying, but not again tough"

"Okay then chief"

"Good, go back to your work, Reini, come with me"

I nod and follow him to his office. He open the door and revealing a woman with a same uniform as me and a man that wear the boys uniform... A bit casually with that long wristband.

"Ah, Awashima-kun, Fushimi-kun, that's fast you two got here"

"We're not chief, we're just got here"

"So is this the girl that will work with me?"

"Yes, that's right Fushimi-kun. Try to get along with her okay"

The man (Fushimi was his name) just yawn and look at me

"Fushimi Saruhiko"

"Munakata Reini"

"Hmph, should I call you 'Munakata' too or 'Reini'?"

"Whichever you like, it's fine for me *shrug*"

"Okay, then Reini, you'll be partner up with me, so don't get in my way"

"*turns to Fushimi* I'd like you to do the same"

"Oh, are you challenge me?"

"You can say that"

We glare each other until the woman (that Reisi call Awashima) step into the middle, separating us

"Okay, that's enough. My name's Awashima Seri, you can call me Awashima. Here, I'm the second in command (A/N : I don't know, please tell me if I were wrong or right ==a), but you can replace me when I'm not around, can't you?"

"'Course I can, don't worry, Awashima-san"

"Thank you, Reini-chan. Well, I'll be going now, see you later Reini-chan. Please excuse me chief *bow*"

Then Awashima leave with Fushimi tailing her from behind. I smirk secretly, thinking about these two people

'That was an interesting meeting with the vice and my new partner... Maybe here... I can improve my skill...'

I thought to myself and put myself on the sofa and relaxing myself, while looking at the window. I see Reisi, he's working with his computer, and I stretch my muscle.

'Seems like this is going to be a long day...'

~(0w0)~

**Please Review, minna-sama XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iva : I'm back w  
****Reini : why are you come back? you just got a test, right? go to the course now!  
Iva : no thank you! sorry for the long wait, it's true like Reini just said, i got test until next week so maybe it's going to be long until the next chapter  
Reini : just shut so they can read  
Iva : okay, here goes the third chapter O**

~(OWO)~

Chapter 3 : training and feeling

Reini's POV

'*knocking sound*'  
"It's Fushimi"  
"Come in"

I look at the door revealing the man that just leaves the room a few minutes ago

"_What does he want now?"  
_"Is something the matter, Fushimi-kun?"  
"I thought that you want Reini under my vision, so I come to take her"  
"What? Reisi, what does he mean?"  
"He means that he'll be your trainer here because I don't have time to have some spar with you, so he will"  
"One question…"  
"What is it?"  
" Why him? Of all people? Wait… there are two…"

Reisi and Fushimi looking at me then they're chuckling. I frown and pout looking at them laughing at me like that and look away

"Sorry for asking"  
"No, it's fine… it's because he is the third in command"  
"Whose the second?"  
"Awashima-kun is the second in command"  
"Then why not her?"  
"It's because she has a lot more work than him and also…"

Reisi looking at Fushimi with interrogating eyes and smirk while Fushimi and I just looking at Reisi confusingly

"And also what?"  
"He also wants to skip from the work, don't you agree, Fushimi-kun?"

I look at Fushimi with half-wide eyes and whistle. Because right now, he's so nervous around Reisi and I can't help it but laughing at his reaction, and thanks to the sword on my waist, I can't fall to the sofa and just lean on the sofa rather than lay down. Fushimi looks at me and I just raise my brows

"What? Something wrong?"  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"Well, laughing is natural… so there's no problem with it right?"  
"But I hate the way you laugh at me!"  
"Deal it with… you'll be my superior then you have to handle my laugh"

I say to him with a smirk on my face and he just glare at me. He sigh and just shook his head while my smirk is grewing bigger and bigger. I look at Reisi and jump to his table, making him look at me,while i'm looking at him with hopeful eyes

"Can i train today and now? I don't want to disturb you"  
"If it's alright with Fushimi-kun"  
"Of course it's alright, right Fushimi-kun? You don't have to do anything now, right?"  
"Yes, i don't have anything to do"  
"Well, if you don't mind, Fushimi-kun. Train her so she can be one of us"  
"Yes, chief!"

I cheer silently and follow him out of the room. He close the door and pin me on the wall while glaring at me. I'm just answer thatglare with my bored eyes and he seems don't like it because he start to questioning me

"What do you want?"  
"Some training from you, what else?"  
"Definately not only that, what else?"  
"What do you mean? Really it's only that"  
"I don't believe you"  
"Believe it, it's only that. If you don't believe me, let's train now"

I say pushing him away from me and walk to the training field. Honestly, when he pin me like that and closing our distance making my heart pumping hard and I can't help but blush after I push him away from me. I glance to my back and spot him a few steps away from me. I turn around and look at him

"What are you waiting for? Come on, hurry up"

I say and automatically pulling his hand making him shock and accidently he fall on top of me. Both of his hands are beside my head, his face is only a few centimeters away from mine, but I still can feel his warmth breath and it making me blush more

"Fushimi, get off"  
"No way"  
"What do you mean by that! Get off!"  
"I will, but maybe later"  
"Fushimi Saruhiko, you were being ordered by my brother to train me, not to pin me!"  
"Maybe I am… but I think I know you want something more from me"  
"W-what?"

I can't help but look at him right on his eyes with confuse look on my eyes. Good thing it's empty right now so no one sees us like this. He smirk and lean to me, making me wide my eyes and he stop when our nose touch

"But I think I'll give it to you later after it"

He pull himself off me and pull one of my hand to make me stand.

'What is this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast? Is not like I have a crush on him… I just barely know him for a few minutes'  
"What are you waiting for now? Come on"

I nod and follow him to the training field. When we arrive, he pull out his sword and told me to do it too. I un-sheathed my sword and he nod

"Good, now release your aura little by little and try to attack me"

I nod and start to release it slowly. After I think that's enough amount of aura, I attack him and he rise his sword to defend himself. I narrow my eyes a little and pull myself and attack him once again, only this time I manage to get him off guard and leaving him some scratch. He stumble back and smirk at me

"You're good… no wonder Chief want you to become then forth…"  
"Maybe, thanks to him last night because he's the first person that I train with when I was arrive"  
"is that so? That's good news then. Get ready… I won't hold back after this *smirk*"  
"I was hoping for you to *smirk*"

He smirk again and attack me with his full power, almost surprise me that is and I just guarding myself with rising my sword so it won't hit me. Fast looking his open space, I kick his waist and he stumble to the side, but I'm not letting him to rise so I (almost) stab him on his chest and he look at me with shock eyes, while I just smile

"Well, how was it?"  
"Good, no… brilliant. Maybe if your brother's here, he'll think twice and putting you to become the second, Awashima the third and I'm the forth *chuckle*"  
"But both of you are more experience than me… so I'll just backing you guys up *smile*"

He just smile a little and reach his hand out, signaling me to help him rise and I help him, but again, when he already stands up, he push me and make me fall to the ground. But I don't feel pain, so I open my eyes and see white and blue color. Understanding what I just see, I push myself and I see a pair of blue eyes that seems mocking me and a smirk, big smirk on his face.

"What happen? You're blushing you know *smirk*"

Blinking my eyes, I push myself again but he lock me with his hands that behind me, pulling me down to him.

"Fushimi, let me go now!"  
"Who are you ordering me around? You're my subordinate, not my captain"  
"I know, but let go! I don't like this position at all!"  
"But what if I say that I like when _our_ position like this? Do you still want me to let you go, hm? *raising one eyebrow + smirk*"

I blush on his statement and I kept struggle but damn, is grip on my waist is so tight. I keep struggle until he finally let go of me then I roll beside him.

"You are annoying"  
"Like someone here"  
"What's that!"  
"Just like someone here, but this someone is a girl"  
"Are you saying that **I'm** annoying?"  
"I'm not saying that… but you feel like that, hee? Well then, you **ARE** annoying"

I pull myself to stand up and walk out from the room but stop because he trip my foot and I fall, again

'_Why am I always fall today!'_

I huff to myself and push myself but again... he pin me to the floor

"Get off! you're heavy!"  
"And do you think i care?"  
"Tch... you really **ARE** annoying!"

he just chuckle and something flash my mind

"Hey Fushimi, is there a garden here?"  
"A what?"  
"A flower garden. usually i always go there after i do a mission or do a morning spar"  
"Then, what do you expect?"  
"There's a garden here too"  
"Well, i guess there is"  
"Where? can you took me there?"  
"*sigh* fine"

he push himself of me and i stand up. he walk to the door and i follow him. we get into the building again and go to the backyard and it's true. there is a garden and a big one too, and also full of flowers

"I took you here already, what do you want to do here?"  
"You still ask? Sleep of course *grin*"  
"Sleep?!"  
"Yeah, something wrong with that?"  
"Of course there is, this is an office, you can't sleep here"  
"I don't care with that, even if you take me back to nii-san's room, i'll be asleep on the couch for sure"

i say and lay my body to the ground

_"The smell of the flowers are so calming me"_  
"Then, what should i do?"

i glance at him and sit up, signaling him to sit next to me

"What?"

i circling both of my hand to his hand and lean my head on his shoulder, making both of us fall on the ground

"What the hell!"  
"Be my pillow~"  
"What! I'm not your pillow!"  
"But yes for now"  
"Never! let go of my hand!"  
"No! you'll be my pillow because i'm sleepy!"  
"Then sleep in Captains room!"  
"I don't want to disturb him!"  
"Well, you disturb me!"  
"But even if i don't disturb you, you won't do your work, am i right?"

Hah! bulls eyes! i just hit the jackpot, because now he let me lean on his shoulder. his scent is also calming me down, and it's warm too, different with the person. i yawn a little and close my eyes when i feel a pat on my head.

_"Seems like... i grew a feelings for him... hope it's not..."_

~(0w0)~

**Tell me what you think about this one, okay ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iva : I'm back-  
Reini : *punch Iva on the face* URUSAI! I'M SLEEPING HERE!  
Iva : Lazy ass, anyway, here's the forth, no much talk, need to study**

Chapter 4 : end of the first day and new nightmare

Reini's POV

The very first thing i see when i was awake is a color of white between blue. I bllink my eyes a few times a yawn, turning around only to feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking at the figure in front of me, i see Fushimi fallen asleep too, and he still fall asleep. Honestly, looking at him fall asleep and remembering what he looks like when he's fully awake. I smile alittle and reach out my hand to swipe away his bangs that covering his eyes, and my move is making him awake and i pull my hand

"So you're awake? *yawn*"  
"Just awake and you know what? You seems to have a good dream because you're sleeping so peacefuly *grin*"  
"Well, i finally can get some peace after you're calm down"  
"Calm...down?"  
"You seems to have a nightmare and you're sweating a lot, so i took of your coat and make it as a-"  
"A pillow?"  
"No, a blanket"  
"... that means you like to become my pillow~ *lay on top of Fushimi's chest*"  
"Oi! Get off me! You're heavy!"  
"If i am, then why when i was fall asleep, you didn't move me from your shoulder and make my coat as my pillow?"

Hah! I got another jackpot, he can't answer it! Ahaha... he's so funny, or maybe because he just awake too. But it has nothing to do with it, right? Right? I push myself off him but i notice that my hands are shaky as well as my foot, i widen my eyes and he hold me by my shoulder

"You okay?"  
"I'm... not so sure..."  
"You can't stand, can you?"  
"I'm trying"  
"You can't, you just got a nightmare"  
"But why don't i feel it? Usually, when i got a nightmare, i will be wide awake and panting and sweating"  
"Really? Well, but you're panting andsweating when you're asleep"  
"How do you know?"  
"I was watching you"

And he slap his own mouth while i just looking at him with 'what the hell?' look

"w... well, you're moving too much... and your forehead is sweating... and you're also panting... so... i was... watching you"  
"Maybe you should say you're watching ove her, Fushimi-kun"

I look up and see Reisi fixing glasses while sigh

"Reisi-nii?"  
"C... captain!"

He stand but because (maybe) he forgot that i'm still on top of him, so i fall righton his abdoment. The three of us stun for a while then i push myslef of him

"Baka Fushimi! Can't you see that i'm **STILL **on you?"  
"Baka? It's your own fault going on to me in the first place!"  
"Ehem!"

We both look at Resi that seems pissed off, but we don't know why

"Where were you two? I thought you two are at the training field. Why am i find you both here?"  
"Well, captain..."  
"Oh, we were just from there, nii-san. And because i usualy go to the garden, so Fushimi was taking me here and i was sleepy so i use his shoulder as a pillow and we were just awake. Anyway, what time is now?"

Reisi and Fushimi just wide eyes when i say that to Reisi while i'm just looking for my watch on my short pocket

'When was i took it off? Or maybe i forgot? Ah well...'  
"At least i find you both, because you both are missing the lunch and it's almost time to go home and Reini, it's almost 5 pm"  
"Wow... a new record, usually when i was taking a nap, the longest is 1 hours"  
"... Well, let's go now, mom is called me and asking where were you, and i just said that you were practicing with my clansmen"  
"Really? Arigato ne, Reisi-nii~"

He just sigh and smile a little to me and walk up to me, while Fushimi tailing him from behind him. He reach out his hand and i accept it, but when i stand, i feel my foot are shaky again and i almost fall again if Reisi and Fushimi didn't hold my hand

"You're still shaky..."  
"What happen?"  
"I don't even know..."  
"You're having a nightmare"  
"about what? I didn't feel it"  
"But you were sweating and panting"  
"Fushimi-kun, does she mumble anything?"  
"Well... she mumble like 'no... not yet... don't come'. Well, that's what i can hear clearly because the rest was her panting"  
''no'? 'not yet'?! that's what i always said to 'them' to not come out for taking control of me! Is the barrier become week? But i just lock it a couple of days ago!'  
"Reini? Are you okay? You're panting again"

I look at Reisi's and Fushimi's concern look and shook my head

"daijobu da yo, just remembering the same dream..."  
"This isn't the first time?"  
"*shook head* not the second time either, so you can say that i'm used to this dream, but i never feel my body to be this shaky before..."  
"That means... for this time, this is the first?"  
"*nod* yes..."

Reisi close his eyes and pull me close to him and he lift my body.

"N... nii-san! Nani suru no yo!"  
"Urusai, you can't walk, so i better carry you"  
"but..."  
"No but, let's go Fushimi-kun"  
"Yes, captain"

With that, he potitioning me curled to his chest and i just lean my head to his chest. I look over his shoulder, i see Fushimi walking behind us with my coat in his arm. I reach out and almost grab the fabric until he pull it

"Just go back to sleep"  
"I'm not sleepy anymore"  
"Then stay still"

I pout and sigh, leaning into Reisi's chest again. Reisi carry me to the car and put me in the passanger sit

"Fushimi-kun, can i take you homeas well? I don't feel well because you take care of her and accompany her when she's asleep"  
"No, it's okay captain. My apartment is near here, i'm fine walking"  
"No, you can't. I don't feel like it"  
"But-"  
"Come on,Fushimi-san, it's the captains order, right, nii-san?"  
"Yes, you can say that"

Fushimi sigh and nod, taking the sit behind and Reisi too sit on the drivers sitand drive back home. We drop Fushimi at his apartment. He thanks to us and get into the apartment

"You hungry?"  
"Mm... a little..."  
"Well, i better pick up the then"

He said and drive a bit faster than usual. I just giggle a little and just listen to the music while looking outside. We arrive at home and open the door

"Tadaimakaerimashita, oka-san"  
"Ara, okaerinasaimase, Reisi-kun, Reini-chan. Gohan wo taberu?"  
"Hai~, nii-san, ikko~"  
"Matte yo, Reini"  
"Doushimashitaka, nii-san?"  
"Change cloth first"  
"Okay, go up kids, i'll be in the dining room waiting for you two"

We nod and run a little to upstairs and changeour cloth. I change my uniform into black tank-top and white skirt until my knee. I put my hair into high ponytail and go out, and i see nii-san just go out from his room. He's wearing dark blue polo shirt and black long pants, he come to me and pull me by my shoulder.

"Let's go"

I nod and walk along side with him. I sit in front of him and we start to eat. Today's dinner is sukiyaki, my favorite! I eat it happily and make Reisi chuckle a little. I look at him and tilt my head and ask him

"Something funny, nii-san?"  
"*chuckle* there's some rice near your lips"

I lean to him so he can take the rice. I mutter 'arigato' and continue my eating, when i heard some whisper

"**Reini... you do remember me... right?"**

I widen my eyes and i chocked suddenly.

"Reini, are you okay?"  
"*cough* yeah... i'm just eating it too fast... *chuckle*"

I said and smile outside while exactly inside, i was frowning. Because i recocnize that voice, i know the person that have that voice. _She_ is one of the two _things_ that will take over my body. Only what i'm confuse is the one who talking now is the dark one, and i call her Zeini, because the one who always talk is the white one, and i call her Heini.

"I'm done, i want to sleep first if that's okay with kaa-san and nii-san?"  
"Of course you can, Reini"  
"But didn't you just have a nap?"  
"*chuckle* i'm still feeling kind of sleepy"  
"Okay, oyasumi, Reini"  
"*nod* oyasumi kaa-san, nii-san"

I say and go to my room and go to the window.

"I thought i still have five or six days again. Why are you come, Zeini?"

I turn around and see a girl that have the same height, cloth as me, but the difference is her hair is black and her eyes are blue with black iris. While Heini are white

"**Well, i'm here just to remind you something. Stay happy for these time, because he'll be the last person that you will see and kill you"**"  
"Bullshit, and what do you mean by he will kill me?"  
**"I can't tell you that, because if i tell you,it won't bea surprise anymore~"**  
"Surprise?"  
**"Just you see later~"**

Then she dissapear with her chuckle. I put my hand onmy head while sighing

"surprise? What the hell was she mean? She doesn't mean..."

I shook my head and walk to the bed

"*sigh*i better go to sleep..."

Then i close my eyes, and let the the darkness took me

~(O.O)~

'**Red... Not a fire... Fire isn't thick, right? Then what is this?'**

**I thought to myself while looking around and spotting myself that i'm on Scepter4 HQ. I looking around and run to the door. I'm searching who ever that still alive in here**

'**Where's nii-san? Fushimi-san? Awashima-san? Where are they?'**

**I reach the door and open it, and i gasp with the view that being given to me. Red, thick and disgusting smell everywhere. I look around and i spot a blue fabric that covered by blood. I rush there and kneel down**

"**N...nii-san?"**

**I turn the body and widen my eyes again. It's Reisi and his eyes were closed,and he's panting heavily**

"**Nii... san..."  
"ukh... rei... ni... run..."  
"What?"  
"Run from... here... now..."  
"b-but what about-"  
"there's no time... hurry..."**

**I bite my lower lips and stand. I look around and spot another blue, but this time, it has a red aura lingers the body**

"**Who is that?"**

**I run to the body and kneel again**

"**Fushimi... san?"  
"what the... why are you... still here?"  
"Hee?"  
"You should be... out from here..."  
"What do you mean? What happening here?"  
"You forgot? You're just...lose control and... captain try to... stop you but..."  
"But?"  
"Well, well, there's some one still alive"**

**I turn and spot a girl that smirking at me**

"**It's time to go with them... they already asleep... now it's your turn..."  
"who are you, what do you mean by this!"  
"Oyasuminasai... eien ni"**

**And i feel two slash diagonaly from both of my shoulder down to my abdnomen and i lost counsciousness immidiately.**

~.~

I shout and stand immidiately. Sweat dripping from my forehead andi'm panting hard. Touching both of my shoulder and widen my eyes. I can feel a trace of two swords marks and it ends on both of my abdnomen. I pant again and look up when i heard a crack of the door

"Reini, are you okay?"

I control my breath and nod

"Yeah... yeah, i'm fine... just a nightmare..."

Reisi looks at me confusingly and walk to my bed. He sit beside me and i glance on his hand

'no trace of marks... then why...'  
"hey, do you want to tell me about it?"  
"um..."  
"If you don't want to it's fine"  
"Gomen..."  
"Iiya, saa, go back to sleep now, okay?"

He said and standing, but i hold his hand and suddenly, tears falling from my eyes.

"Reini..."  
"please... just this night... just tonight...sleep with me..."

I feel and hand on my head, and it patting my head. Slowly, his hand following the cuve of my face and cup my cheek and wipe the tears

"You don't have to cry to ask me that. You're my sister, of course you can sleep with me. Now stop crying, okay?"

I nod my head and lay on the bed, Reisi follows and covering our body with a blanket. I snuggle to his chest and he pulls me closer to him. Slowly, I close my eyes and darkness consume me again, but this time, is much more peaceful.

**Please review, and if the nightmare is not scary, please tell me. I will make it better m(_ _)m**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iva : Because i don't want to being hit by Reini again, so here you go**

Chapter 5 : the scar and secret

Reisi's POV

'*alarm sound*'

I stretch my hand to the sound sources and turn the alarm of. Speaking of which, that wasn't my alarm sound, so i open my eyes and see Reini still asleep in my arm

'Oh yeah... i was come to her room last night... i wonder what it is...'

I push myself to sit down and i hear a yawn

"Nii-san... ohayou..."  
"Ohayou, Reini... how's your sleep? *patting Reini's head*"  
"Much better, thank you for accompany me last night"  
"It's fine, well then, we better get ready to work"  
"*nod* okay"

Then we got down from her bed and i go to my own room, that actually beside her. I open my door, go to the closet, take my uniform and go to the bathroom. I turn on the warm water and i sigh when the water hit me from my head. I take the shampoo and wash my hair, and continue to my body. When i reach one of my arm, i wince a little and i can see a track of scar. I frown while thinking what was this scar, why is it here, when does i have this scar, and how can i get it. I narrow my eyes to the scar and suddenly it dissapear.

'now that's strange... there's no scar that can dissapear so easily... especially, when i don't remember that i was hurt...'

I close my eyes, sighing, i turn off the water and go out to put on my uniform. Right after i put on my cloth, i hear the door creack and i see Reini's head popping from the gap.

"Is something the matter, Reini?"  
"*shook head* no... just wondering..."  
"About what?"  
"... it's... Are you done yet? Becasue i feel like i want to be with you right now"  
"... *chuckle* i'm done already,let's go"

I say and go to her and she just clinging on to my hand. We go to the dinning room silently, because I don't have anything to say to her, while she just look down, to the floor. I sigh and take my hand and circling it around her shoulder

"Still thinking about the nightmare?"  
"*shook head* no, just…"  
"Just?"  
"*look up and smile* it's nothing, just wondering what will Fushimi-san teach me today"  
"Well, you can control your aura while you're fighting, maybe now you'll learn how to use your aura without you sword"  
"Really? I am so looking forward to it"

I just smile to her excited figure. When we reach the donong room, we greet our mom and eat our breakfast. We say good-bye and we're off to the headquarter.

"Good morning Captain, Reini-san"  
"Good morning"  
"Morning everyone~"

We go to my office room, and Reini sit on the couch while i'm sitting on my work desk and start to work when a knock came.

"Who is it?"  
"It's Fushimi"  
"Come in"

He step inside and Reini runto him

"So, what are you going to teach me today, Fushimi-san?"  
"What? Eh?"

I chuckle a little seeing the way he confuse being ask by Reini but then he answer it eventually

"We'll seeif you can use another weapon aside sword"  
"I'm pretty good at snipping and throwing daggers or knives"  
"We'll see about that later, excuse us, Captain"

I nod my head and look at my computer after they out of my sight. I put both of my elbow on the desk and lean my body forward to rest my forehead to my fisted palm. I took a deep breath and exhale it. Looking at my hand that just had a scar, i pull the sleeves up and still no sign of the scar.

'What was that scar about? And how can it dissapear so easily?'

My thought stop when a knock come and Awashima come into my sight.

"Is there something i can help you, Awashima-kun?"  
"Well, Captain, i just check about your sister's background"  
"Reini's background?"  
"I know it wasn't polite but, i want to make sure that she's no threat for us"  
"It's okay, Awashima-kun, so do you have any information on her?"  
"As far as we, Scepter4 know about her first from you, she's your step sister from your other mother and being take care by her mothers family around Kyoto. She's attended fighting academy at Tokyo until high school, and her mother died a few months after her graduation and since that, she's..."  
"She's what Awashima-kun?"  
"She's being a test project by her uncle and her life was in danger at first, but because of the intentsif treatment, she's fine again. Until a months before she come here. She was having a bad time at home and always went somewhere that no one knows at night and back at dawn with a lot of scars and bruises"  
'That explaine the scars and marks like she's being torture before...'  
"Until when does that happen?"  
"Until the day she come here, and a few days before that too, one of her cousin seems to saying something that makes her condition become more worst than before, like a mental harassment"  
"Its seems like she didn't get along with her siblings"  
"Yes, and now, I'd like to ask your permission to do some check-up on her, to know what happen to her and what about her being a test project of her uncle"

I lean back on my chair and close my eyes, thinking

'if i let Awashima-kun do this, i might now what happen... and not only me, mother too... and i'm really curious about the tattoo on her hand...'

I open my eyes again and look at Awashima-kun

"You have my permission to do check-ups on Reini, and i want you to inform me as soon as possible after you do that"  
"Yes sir, i'lldo the preperation now"

She bow and gave me the file that she just read to me. When she get out of the room, i read the files myself.

'Her uncle name is Mishima Kazuya*... and her cousin that did that is Kazama Jin... hmm...'

I open my laptop and search for them.

'i better see some information about this Mishima person first, then move on to Kazama'

When there's some data about him, i read it and copy it into the Word Software and searchfor Kazama, and it's pretty hard to fine anything about this person.

'this is going to take a while...'

I open one of the website but only give an useless information about him. I search for another and also the same. I do the same thing fora few times until a knock stop my track

"Yes?"  
"Nii-san, it's me"  
'Reini? She's done her training faster than i expected she would be'

I minimize the all the file and she walk in. She walk to my desk and smile while tilting her head to one side

"Let's eat lunch, nii-san"

I blinkmy eyes once and look at my watch

"Wait Reini, it's still 9 a.m, lunch is not ready until 11 a.m"  
"I know that, but Awashima-san just told me to have some medical check-up, so maybe i better eat first because maybe i won't be eating for one or two hours later"

She shrug her shoulder while rolling her eyes, making me narrow my eyes on her

"How do you know that you can't eat and hour or two after some check-up? Mother said that your hospital record was clean"

She looks at me likeshe said something wrong and scartch the back of her head while sweating

"Well... my friend used to have some check-up almost everymonths and i always accompany her so... i know what will happen afterward..."

She chuckle nervously after that while i just closing my eyes

'she thinks she canlie to me just becasue i knoe her for a couple of days,eh? I think i better play along...'

I open my eyes and stand up

"Well, where and what do you want to eat then?"  
"Hmm...Awahima-san said that the check-up will be started at 9.30, so maybe we better eat near the HQ so we don't haveto be in a rush to come back"  
"Okay, maybe i can take you to the place thati like to eat. It's near and the foods are good"  
"You;re the king here, Nii-san, so i trust everything here to you"

She grin at me then i just chuckle at her. I take her hean and go to the place that i just said to her. The place isn't big, but the foods are great and healty too. After 5 minutes walking, we take our sit nearthe window and i order the food for us. She sits in front of me, and she's moving her foot back and forth like a little girl waiting for her birthday cake. When the foods are here, she's starteating it, while i just drink my tea.

'looks like she still doesn't know why Awashima-kun wants to do a check-up on her... well that exactly a good news because we need to know about her without her knowing it...'

After some minutes, she eat her final piece and drink a little. I frown and when I want to say something, she take out some medicine from her pocket and drink it

'what the... since when does she drink that?'"  
"Reini, what was that?"  
"Huh? Oh this? This is my cough medicine, i thought it's gone, but when i practice today, the cough is come again and i have to drink it whenever i finish eating"

She said while chuckling again and i just close my eyes. Looking at my watch that said 9.23,i stand and go to the cashier. Reini, like understanding what's the meaning, following me to the cashier. After i paid thefood, we walk back to the HQ and she's go to the infirmary right after we reach the HQ. I go back to myoffice and continue to searching about the Kazama person. I keep looking until i see this website that makes me so sure that this person knows a lot about this Kazama person. I open the site and it's true,this person gives me more information about this Kazama person and the Mishima guy that i just search.

'they're father and son? No wonder their hairs look the same**... the father making her as a test project while the son was making her has a mental break... and the tattoo... is the same as this man, but the Mishima didn't have it... i wonder why...'

As i scroll more, i found out that the tattoo were from Mishima gene

'wait a minute, if it's from Mishima, how can that person doesn't have the tattoo but his son and Reini has it? Or maybe because he's a Mishima so he doen't has it like them?'

I bite my lower lips as i search for more. Every paragraph says that the Kazama and Mishima always become a rival, but how can they becomea family? And when there's Reini's name on it, it's says that Reini is exactly wasn't a Kazama but a Mishima, becasue she accept the D? What is 'D' mean?

"Captain, this is Awashima, bringing the data of Reini's check-ups"

I lift my eyes from the laptop and sigh, minimize all the data again and let her in

"So, how's the check-ups?"  
"Well, her pychical is fine, and normal, despise the scar around her body, and when we ask about it, she said that she has a spar with her family at the beach each months, but according to the deep and colors of the marks, it looks like she have the mark everyday, like the file that i just gave to you"  
"Go on"  
"We check her psycologist and from the data we recieved from her answer, she was being pressed by her cousin. These are her answer to the questions"

She hand me a paper and i widen my eyes looking at her answer

"Awashima-kun...her answer are..."  
"Yes, almost from all of the question, she answer it with negative thinking, like suiciding and killing someone, and it seems like she has alot of experience of battling, according the way she practice with Fushimi last and this morning"  
"Do you have more?"  
"Sir, from her brain test, we can see that the progress of her brains before and after she come here are totally different in anyway"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Before she come here, the progressionof her brain was bad, seems like she doesn't sleep for a long time"

And it hit me, when i found her sleeping at the gardenwith Fushimi, she said that she only sleeps for an hour. What exactly is happening with her?

"And Captain, one more thing you should know"  
"... and that is?"  
"Her blood. Usually, peoples blood are thick red, but hers were more like a liquid and it was colored black, like being corrupted by something, but we can't found what. And when we trying to search what her blood type and about her DNA, we found nothing, but..."  
"But what, Awashima-kun?"  
"Her blood type is rare and her DNA too isn't the DNA that human usually had. Her black liquided bloodhas no typeat all, but the sameblood type as Mishima Kazuya nad Kazama Jin, and her DNA are same like the tow of them"  
"What do you mean by that? Are you saying my sister wasn't a human?"  
"I'm not saying that, she is a human, but at the same time, she's check the her DNA and when we search about it, it's a DNA of a Devil"

~(0w0)~

Some quick note!

*since i know Tekken game, for me, Kazuya always be the antagonist becasue again for me, his eyes were black adn red, just like Devil it self, and when i watch Tekken movie, he almost killed Jin!and he's my brother (wanna be)! So, sorry if you're Kazuya fans, no offense really.

**the first thing i notice when i see Kazuya and Jin side by side, was their hair just like a duck butt XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**That's for now, see you later in the next chapterm gotta go before Reini hits me again *run away***


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait for the sixth, and here we are. Enjoy XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

~(owo)~

(chapter 6 : the lies and the truth)

Reisi's POV

When I heard Awashima-kun said that, I fall on my chair and breath heavily

"Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Awashima-kun... I just, don't believe it..."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't even believe when I see the result as well"

I sigh and look at the clock.

'10.05... Where will Reini be?'

"Awashima-kun, where's Reini now?"

"Right now, she's still at the health unit. But I don't know what she's doing right now"

"Okay, I'll go there, tell everyone that I won't be around for a while"

"Right, sir"

She leave the room and I save the data. Looking at the picture once more and memories it. I close the data and go to the health unit. When I reach the room, I open it and it revealing Reini sleeping in check up dress (long white dress).

'Must be the anaesthesia that being given to her was to much...'

I walk to the bed and look at her hand that has the tattoo.

'If what Awashima-kun and the information that I got are all right, this is a Devils tattoo, and by 'D', it has to be mean 'Devil'... But how...'

I rub the tattoo and making her eyes twitch and open to look at me.

"Nii-san? What are you doing in my room?"

"This isn't your room, Reini. You're in health unit, Awashima-kun do some check up on you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

She sit up and yawn

"Man, I never asleep that well before"

"What do you mean by that?"

She looks at me and she seems like thinking for reason

"I mean... Uh... I never sleep that peace before... Because I didn't get a nightmare at all, yeah..."

And she laugh nervously. I narrow my eyes and hold one of her hand

"Don't you dare lie to me, Munakata Reini, or should I call you with your previous name, Kazama Reini"

She looks at me with wide eyes and moving her hand, trying to break my grip

"Nii-san, it hurts..."

"I won't let it go, before you tell me the truth"

"I am telling you the truth..."

"I know all of it. Don't hide it anymore"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Didn't I told you that don't lie?! Tell me the truth!"

"No!"

After she answer, I push her hand down and pin her on the bed

"I'll give you one last change, Reini. Tell me the truth, what happen to you before you came here"

She looks away and bite her lips

"I can't tell you just yet..."

"And why is that?"

"I'm afraid..."

"What?"

I frown and widen my eyes when I see tears falling from the corner of her eyes. I release my grip around her hands and pull her by her shoulder and she lean her head on my shoulder. She cry more and clutching her fingers on my cloth. I rub her back and kiss the top of her head, comforting her. After a while, she just sobbing and I keep rubbing her back

"Can you tell me why are you afraid?"

"... Because of him..."

"Who? Your uncle or your brother?"

"... Both..."

I clench my other hand and bite my lower lip

'How dare they threaten her like that!'

"Why are you afraid of them?"

"They... They can... Detect me, wherever I'm going and stay... I'm scared if..."

"If what? Tell me Reini, I swear I'll protect yo-"

"No! You can't! You never can't even in a hundred years! No one can protect me from them! They're too strong and they did this to me! I can't be save... The King that killed my mother that gave birth to me... Was their doing... They want me to go to their place, keeping the experiments on going... Making new generation of Devil, and I'm the vessel of the will born Devil."

She said while panting, making me shock a little, but then I hug her more tight. She broke again, and I just moving back and forth. When I want to say something, a knock interrupt

"Who is it?"

"It's Awashima and Fushimi, bringing some reports about Mishima and Kazama"

I look to the door and I can feel that Reini tense up. I rubbing her back and say 'come in' to them. They get in and I signalling Fushimi to take Reini. He come and hold Reini's shoulder and make her lean to him, while he holds her by her waist. Awashima gives me the data and I read it

"Reini, maybe this question will make you a bit scared, but... Can you tell us, why is your uncle and cousin wants you to become the vessel?"

"... When they meet me for the very first time, my uncle said that I have a big dark power from Mishima inside me, and he thought that I can held the Devil. At first, I can't because the Devil power is way too strong, but then when I was given sometime to adjust the power, the second time like... Nothing happen to me, then this tattoo appears on my shoulder."

"Do you know what the tattoo means?"

"Yes, it means that I bear the same blood as the Mishima and I have something that only Mishima has it, the Devil gene. The gene that always being hunt by many people, and when I thought that my cousin will end it, he won't"

She start sobbing again and Fushimi turn her body so he can hug her. I look at Awashima and she nod

"Reini, will you help us fighting them?"

"What?"

"You told Captain that he can't protect you, what about if we fight them together?"

"... I'm not really sure- ngh..."

Before she finish her sentence, she whimper a little and she bury her head on Fushimi's chest.

"Reini, what happen?"

"It burn..."

"What burn?"

"My tattoo..."

She said while holding her hand and when I roll the sleeves up, I can see that the tattoo is burning red and she still whimpering.

"What... How can it be?"

"They know... Then they do this... As my punishment... If they keep doing this... My location will be found in no time and-"

She cries again, but now the one that holding her isn't me, but Fushimi. I stand up and look at Awashima

"Awashima-kun, locate their locat-"

"No! Don't!"

I look at Reini and her face shows that she's scared

"Why?"

"If you locate them, they'll find your signal even before you locate them!"

"What?"

"How can that even possible?"

"MZ has a big computer that have a radar, and the radar function is for finding something or someone that trying to locate or hack them... I even try once from my laptop but it failed..."

I can see Fushimi click his tongue and stands up.

"I'll do it, Captain. They can't find me, even if they can located me"

"No!"

"Are you sure, Fushimi-kun?"

"Yes, she's my subordinate and I'm her superior. Isn't the superior have to protect its subordinate?"

He ask with a grin (which is so rare for him to show it) and his thumb pointing at Reini.

"Fushimi, please no, you'll dead if they found out!"

"I'll be fine, I have dual aura, I'm not an ordinary Scepter4 officer"

He looks at me and ask

"So, can I take this mission, Captain? This is for your sister own good too, not only us"

I look at Reini, she's shook her head repeatedly, Awashima still think and nod, making Reini's eyes wide in shock. I close my eyes and nod

"Very well"

"Nii-san!"

"But, if she feels something wrong or hurt, stop it"

Hearing the condition, Reini stun and Fushimi bow and leave the room.

"Awashima-kun, go with Fushimi-kun, we'll contact you if something happen"

"Yes sir!"

She leave the room and Reini still stun. I put my hand on her head and ruffle her hair, making her out of her stun position and look at me.

"Maybe you said that we can't protect you, but we will protect you no matter what"

'Not only you're my sister, but you're also a member of Scepter4'

~(^w^)~

That's for the sixth, everyone. I'll see you at the seventh~ \^^/


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait for this story, didn't meant it, blame school =3= (bad student, don't follow her ==a)

Well, here you go then :D

~(=w=)~

(Chapter 7 : Reini's Past)

Reini's POV

I don't know why but when Reisi pats or ruffles my head, I feel like my memories, the memories that I never want to remember is going to the surface. Slowly, little by little, I remember how I got this cursed tattoo.

~Flashback~

Normal's POV

"Reini, you have an amazing power"

"Amazing... Power?"

"Yes, do you want to become much more stronger?"

The 6 years old girl just looking at her uncle and her 8 years old cousin. She looks around for her mother until her cousin speaks up

"Oba-chan is with Oka-chan right now, Rei-Rei"

"Rei... Rei?"

"Yes, that's our nickname for you. Now, let's go to the lab. Your jii-san is waiting"

Without saying anything, her cousin grab her and pull her to the lab. When they reach the lab, he push her to the bed and chain both of her wrist, foot and her waist.

"W-Wait... Kazuya-jiisan, Jin-niisan, why am I... Being-"

"Chained? So you're not struggle around"

Looking at his cousin with fearful eyes, she try to break the chain but only being tighten by his uncle with a remote.

"I don't think you should do that, Reini"

"What? Wh- AAAHHHH!"

Just before she finish her sentence, a big electric shock surrounding her body, making her scream in pain.

"Jin, why are you turn it on?"

"Hmm? I thought Oyaji wants to end this fast, and Jiji wants to know what will happen to her"

"Oyaji did? Man, what an inpatient old man"

"Like you the one to talk..."

"What's that son?"

"Nothing... Kuso oyaji..."

Before Kazuya wants to shout at his son, he turns at Reini that now full of burn marks on her body. She still struggling but weak now and just in a seconds, she's lost her conscious.

"Heh... Looks like she still can't handle it"

"I thought when the kids reach 6 years old, the kids can handle it"

"But she doesn't know what going trough her body, so it's normal if she's like this"

"Well, whatever you say, oyaji"

After the short conversation, they unchained her and Jin take her back to her room. Before he leaves her, he whisper

"You're a good girl, aren't you Reini? So don't do anything stupid or you know what will happen to your favourite cousin, Kai"

Tensed up she nod her head. He murmur 'good girl' and pat her head, then leave her in her room. The next day, not getting any better. She ask her mother to play with him but his cousin caught her first and drag her to the backyard, meeting their grandfather. When he let her wrist go, she tries to run but only received pain on her right shoulder. When she look at it, there's a tattoo that has the same look as her brother.

"You're one of us now, Reini. There's no way out again"

Everytime she sees that tattoo, she always hope that it just a worst nightmare, but it's an endless nightmare for her. Each days, each weeks, she always become the experiment of her family and she stop it when she reach 17

"Mom, we better get out of here"

"Why Reini?"

"I just don't want here, please mom"

"Reini dear... I can't..."

"Why?"

Her mom looks at her left wrist and let her daughter see that her wrist is now slowly disappearing.

"W-What happen! Who did this?!"

"You don't have to-"

"It's them right?! Heihachi, Kazuya and Jin right!"

"... Yes..."

"Why... Not mom too..."

"Why do you want to run away?"

"I had enough of what their doing..."

"Dear, don't be..."

"It's my fault you're also into this mess, mom. I'm sorry..."

Her mom pulls her into a comfort hug when she starts to sob

"Well... Seems like we found them~"

Reini pull herself from her mom's hug and pull her other hand. Behind them, there are Heihachi, Kazuya, Jin and one more person.

"What do you guys want! And who the hell are you!"

"Reini, you do love your mom, don't you? Then come here and continue the ex-"

"Never!"

The three man stuns and Jin steps in, choking her hard.

"You dare rebelled!"

"Akh... Jin... Let g... G-go..."

"You remember what you just say? 'Never'!"

He grip her neck more stronger and makes her suffocating and close her eyes.

"Wait Jin, why don't we do something much more interesting?"

"Hoo... And what's that, oyaji?"

"Why don't we kill her mom?"

Her closed eyes open immediately and struggle in his grip.

"Let mom... Alone!"

"Don't talk AND move girl"

She gasp and only in one second, her mother dissolve into thin air. She widen her eyes and tears streaming from her eyes. She shout and let out her Devil aura

"It's complete! Jin, let her-"

Before Heihachi finishes his words, he's already thrown back by Reini that now has dual hair colour (black and white).

"You... Killed my... Mom..."

"Yes we are"

"Then you'll pay!"

She let out all of her dark aura and charge at the three of them. After a few minutes, they're passed out and she left to the hill, planning to do a suicide

'Hoo... I won't let you... You die, I'm die'

"I already know that, that's the reason I'll still jump!"

'I won't let you!'

Reini's thrown back by a black figure and it create a tentacles to bind both of her hands and foots.

'If you dare trying to kill yourself, I'll take over your body, destroy you from the inside and kill those who dear to you, understand'

She didn't answer, just glaring at it

'I ask you once again and if you don't answer me, I'll hurt her'

Reini glare at it again and answer it

"Don't you dare touch Kai you bastards!"

'Then answer me, do you understand me clearly?'

She nod and she can feel that it smirking at her. It return to her body and she hears a pair maniac laughs

"There are two of you?!"

'Of course, doesn't that explain the dual colour of our hair and eyes?'

'She didn't realize it, you're the one who talk to her, Kuro-chan'

'Call me that again and I'll kill you too Shi'

'Whatever, just remember what she tolds you'

'If you want Kai to be unharmed, follow what we told you perfectly'

Reini look down on the ground and curse. She realize that she still has her dad and go to the city where her dad's stay. There, she didn't meet her dad instead her half mom and half brother.

~the end, only the flashback~

Reini's POV

I put both of my fisted hand between my and Reisi's chest and push him a little

"Okay..."

"Okay what, Reini?"

"Let's have a war with them"

~(0.0)~

Okay... That ending was unexpected, but it's fine XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

To Sarah, the guest, sorry, I think you're too late because it almost reach its climax and I planning to make the sequel for this one but still don't know what the title might be, so maybe I'll insert your OCs at the sequel if you don't mind.

And for the people who reviewed, favourites and follows me, I really grateful for all of you. Thank you and sorry for the wait for this chapter ==a


End file.
